Shes So Lovely
by Makiah.The.Awesome.12
Summary: Its her first year of high school. Her first true relationship. Her first vision of death. Whats next? Remake of a very old fanfiction.


**I'm remaking this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Jacelyn's pov.**

I stare out the window of the forest green Porsche, pale hands clasped together with nervousness. It was the first day of school, and I was scared out of my wits. _I hope its like the reservation, I thought urgently too myself. I hope people are nice too me. I hope I make friends._

"Have a nice day, sweetie." Grandma Esme said, and I kissed her cheek before opening the car door.

"See you after school, Grandma. Love you." She smiled and nodded. I quickly shut the door and made my way too the large glass doors of the high school. Without thinking I look down at my outfit, breathing in deeply too calm myself. A green cartoon tank top with blue skinny jeans and black Vans. Good enough. As I enter the gymnasium, I start up the bleachers, sitting down quickly. Thoughts clogged my brain. A finger poked my shoulder and I looked up. There, right in front of me. It was him. My imprint. Hi brown hair was pushed back with gel and his eyes were a greenish gray blue.

My whole world shifted, twisting and turning, till only one thing mattered. I heaved a large breath as a grin appeared on his face. If that wasn't the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, I didn't know what was.

"May I sit here?" He asked, making my whole body tingle. What was happening to me? Then I found out I still hadn't answered.

"S-sure." With a stutter I pick up my bag and gave him some space. He sat down.

"So, I'm Kane," He paused for a second, calculating what too say next. His nose scrunched up in an adorable way that made my brain ache. "Whats your name?"

"Jacelyn," A grin appeared on his face, "But you can call me Jace." My mouth felt so dry. Mentally I face palmed myself. _God, I must look like an idiot._

"Cool." He nodded slowly. "So," Kane knelt his head down and then back up. "You want too come sit with me and my friends?" My heart pounded in my chest and I bit my lip. Oh my god, hes asking me too sit with him! Breathing in deeply I prepped myself. _Be cool, Jacelyn. This is your chance at making human friends."_

"Okay." He smiled, and since it was so infectious, I couldn't help but grin too.

"Cool." He jumped up and pointed to a group at the other end of the bleachers. There had too be about six other kids there. Blush crept on my face. So many people at once. With bright eyes he looked back at me appreciatively. I followed him to the other end, where his 'crew' was. They looked up, there mouths agape, and froze. "Shall we?" I breathed in another deep breath and nodded, smiling up at him.

"Lets go." Kane walked forward and I quickly followed, standing numbly beside the screeching group. They had too be the loudest in the gymnasium. With a sharp smack everyone looked up and at Kane. He motioned over too me.

"Guys, this is Jace." He turned too me and motioned too them. "Jacelyn, this is everyone." After a moment of awkward silence I raised my hand and limply waved it, pursing my lips.

"Hey, I'm Jace. Just moved here from Alaska with my adopted parents and siblings." One girl stood up and walked over too me, curly brown hair a mess on her head. Her eyes were a deep brown that you could loose yourself in; not like my mothers human eyes, but beautiful all the same.

"I'm Jessie Mathews, pleased too meet you." She held out her hand in an odd fashion that I had only seen great grandfather Carlisle and grandfather Edward do. Hesitantly, I grabbed it and shook, letting go with a scared smile.

"You too." She turned too back too the other people sitting and pointed too the black haired girl with deep red lipstick. "That's Delia Rayon. Shes half Jewish half Mexican." The girl raised her eyebrow and nodded at me. I nodded back. _Keep cool_, I thought too myself,

"This is Mason Mathews, Jessie's brother." Delia said as she nodded towards the boy beside her, smirking at him as she stared at him through her thick lashes. Mason's hair was a mass of curly black waves that fell too his shoulders, shielding his eyes from view.

"That's Amelia and Sandro Thomson." Amelia was pale with straight boyish flippy hair, holding hands with another girl. Sandro had lightly tanned skin and ruffled black hair and he stared at Delia longingly. Poor guy, she doesn't even seem too notice.

"And I'm Perry, the second lesbian!" The short blonde squealed from her spot by her girl friend, kissing Amelia's cheek lightly. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned towards it, meeting dark blue eyes. Kane smiled brightly and clasped my collar bone tightly._ Ah, hes touching me. Keep cool, Jacelyn. Don't pass out._

"Now that you've met everyone, I'll walk you too the office. You need too get your locker combination and schedule." I nodded lamely and he let go of my shoulder, turning around as he bounded off of the bleachers. I didn't have time too miss the touch as I followed, tingles jumping off of my skin.

**Yeah.**


End file.
